


Sabriel

by Yesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesdestiel/pseuds/Yesdestiel
Summary: Sabriel poetry! I will be writing another Sabriel poem that is longer!





	Sabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel poetry! I will be writing another Sabriel poem that is longer!

Dean was gone,  
It was almost Dawn,  
Sam heared a groan,  
Gabriel let out a moan,  
Sam turned around to see Gabriel's bone,


End file.
